A Summer to Remember
by Lucks
Summary: It was a summer of boys verses girls. Both sexes torn between right and wrong, morals and ethics, fiction and reality, creation and destruction. A summer of theatrics, lies, deception, love, hate, and heat... a summer to remember... [Rated for drug use, l
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Listen up cuz dis is da only time I'm gonna say it. Me no own. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here. I do, however own the storyline and anything and everything you don't recognize. If you care to borrow anything! Please tell me and I'll let you!

---

---

_**Chapter I**_

_The music started. A black figure got onstage. The spotlight turned on to see a pair of heels, sparkling with black sequins. Gradually, you could see was the legs stradling the chair and their fishnet stockings, one rolled up to the persons thigh, the other rolled down below her knee. Then you could see the back of the chair, a silver sequined dress could be seen through it, glimmering under the bright light. Slender arms wearing nylon gloves were draped casually around the chair, tiny sequins giving off a shimmer. Finally, as the spotlight stopped moving, the top of a tophat could be seen. The shiny black circle was all that could be seen of the persons head. And the person, obviously a lady, just sat there for the next ten measures of music. The music was upbeat and fun with a 'dun dun dun dun dun'. Then, suddenly, after a dramatic change of music, with a 'dunduh dunduh dunduh' the figure began tilting her head upward to reveal their face._

The audience sat intently as the woman on stage looked up. She had a beautiful round face with pale skin. She looked over the crowd and a small smirk played on her face. Her red curls enveloped her face and her hazel eyes sparkled from the reflection of the sequins. She began to twist her wrists and snap her fingers to the beat of the music.

_'Dunduh dunduh dunduh.' Played the music. The girl on stage titled her head to the side, allowing her hair to roll off her face. She contiued snapping her fingers. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing._

"_Let's turn the lights down low..._" The woman sang, and, on cue, the lights turned down. "_And putcha best suit on. We're goin' dancin'._" The woman stood up from her chair and clacked her heels around it. She pushed it off stage where someone caught it. "_I wanna show ya around and out my best dress on. We're goin' dancin'._" She stuck her right leg out, letting her left leg bend slightly. With her right hand, she touched her right calf. _"Juss gimme da keys and will make it in no time..." _She placed her left hand on her hip and shook her hips to the beat of the music.

_"We're goin' dancin'!" The girl belted out to the crowd, rolling her right hand from her shin, all the way up to her hip. Then she shook her hips and smirked. She slid her left leg out this time and did the opposite. "Why doncha relax, and we could call a Tax-i... We're goin' dancin'!"_

When the song ended, she flipped her bright hair over her shoulder and winked. She turned on her heel, blew a kiss to the crowd, and walked off stage, her sequined pumps tapping on the stage as she left. Once she was off the stage, the audience burst into an appreciative standing ovation.

---

The audience emerged from the theater, all of them deep in conversation about the play. Most of them walked around to the back to get their playbills signed by Miss Medda Larkson, the star of the show.

Four teenagers, however didn't. It was their fourth time seeing the show and they had already gotten their playbills signed. Instead, they linked arms and skipped down the boulevard and into the dark.

It was a Saturday night at the end of June. The air was somewhat humid, but a cool breeze started to build up, feeling refreshing against the kids' faces. They were walking down Tony Boulevarde, home of Irving Hall. Irving Hall was named after James Irving, the first owner and conveniently shared the same name with the theater in New York City, accidently attracting many tourists.

As the four teenagers skipped around the corner, they were in fact stopped by a tourist. "Excuse me? Do y'all know where I can get Miz Larkson signature?" The person asked really excitedly in a thick southern accent.

"Yeah, juss go round dat cornah dere and head to wheah all da uddah adorin' fans are!" One of the girls replied cheerfully.

"Thank ya!" The tourist nodded and hurried around the corner.

The four teenagers looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm so proud 'a' ya, Flatt." The only boy of the group laughed, patting the girl who talked, Flatt's, shoulder. "I wouldya burst out laughin' an' said, go vote fa Bush, Tex." He grinned. He had a nice smile. His two front teeth were a great deal bigger than the others from years of sucking his thumb when he was a child, which made him adorable. His round, slightly freckles face, dimpled. His brown hair was down just below his ears and flipped out from under his sideways green trucker hat. He was wearing a green, American Eagle polo under a Gap jean jacket. His faded and torn Abercrombie & Fitch jeans fit him perfectly, covering all put the tips of his red Chuck Taylor's.

Flatt's chocolate brown eyes glimmered as she laughed. "I know, I know. I'm awesome." She replied, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder cockily. Her hair was always shiny and reached her shoulder blades. It waved slightly and nicely around her pale cheeks. Her thin lips were pulled into a cocky smirk. "Ya juss jealous, Snitch." She winked at the boy, Snitch. She placed a slender hand on her hip and put a finger through the belt loop of the hip-hugging bell bottoms she had found at a thrift store. They had peace signs and flowers painted all over them and clearly belonged to a hippie in another life... Her purple and lime green t-shirt fit perfectly with her pants and stuck to her new found curves. She was nicknamed 'Flatt' because of the size of her chest in junior high and high school. All of her friends already had 'blossoming bosoms' shall we say, and Flatt didn't. Well, sophmore year, Flatt's grandmother got seriously ill and Flatt and her family moved down to Santa Fe for a year. When she returned, boom! She had a chest. Now, her new found nickname (mainly used as a joke), was Not-So-Flatt.

Another girl who was with them rolled her eyes, but continued laughing. "Yeah, dat's it, we're jealous." She mumbled, shaking her head. Her long black curls jiggled in their messy bun as she shook her head. Her piercing green eyes danced with laughter and her thin, pink lips were rolled into a grin. She too had a hand on her hips. A Harry Potter bag hung off her shoulder. She was wearing long, black jeans and a black jean jacket. Underneath the jacket was a t-shirt with a picture of Robert Pattison as Cedric Diggory.

"Yep, ya shoah are, Cat." Flatt replied to the girl, Cat, smirking. Then she snorted and rolled her eyes.

The third and final girl was laughing to hard to reply. "Wow..." She gasped. Her round face, which had freckles all over the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, was dimpled as she laughed. Her big blue eyes were almost squinted to nothing as she laughed. She took a deep breath and looked around. "Sorry... not enough sleep. Snitch, ya can't do dis ta me!" She giggled, poking Snitch in the side and grinning. Her curly blonde hair framed her round face perfectly and bounced as she laughed. She was wearing a black t-shirt that she had personalized and it hugged her curves perfectly. It said, "Five hundred, twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes..." on the front, and on the back it said, "How do _you_ measure a year in the life?" Underneath that was her reply, "In Auditions." Over her t-shirt, she was wearing a big grey sweatshirt that had 'Dork' printed across the pocket. Her pants were short jean shorts that she had made out of an old pair of jeans. Underneath her shorts she wore a pair of black and white striped footless tights. And her flip-flops were printed with black and white polka dots to finish the ensemble.

"Aw, but it's fun ta make ya giggle, Lucksies." Snitch replied, squirming as Lucks poked him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Comin' ladies?" He grinned, crooking his other arm for someone to link onto.

"But of course, Snitch-y dearest." Flatt skipped up and linked arms with Snitch. Cat then skipped up and linked arms with her.

Then they began skipping again. After a few blocks, Lucks stopped abrubtly, causing everyone else to stop and be swung backwards.

"Lucks! Whaddya doin'?" Snitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh." She replied, quieting them with a movement of her hand. "Do you heah somethin'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and listening. She heard voices. Well, she always heard voices, but this time it wasn't in her head. Or at least she didn't think so. These voices were somewhat familiar.

"No, but I smell somet'in'." Flatt replied quietly, sniffing the air infront of her.

The four of them, as curious as they were, followed their noses and turned to corner to find four other teenagers, all of them boys, smoking cigarettes and such in an alley way. The only thing lighting the alley way, besides the tips of their cigarettes, was a flickering neon sign on the side of a building that said, "Happy Hour".

"Well, well, well, if it ain't be No-So-Flatt." One of the boys smirked, blowing smoke out his nose. The smoke swirled around his attractive face, full lips, sea green eyes... His long blonde hair fell in his face and he took his hand and placed it behind his ear. "Oh, an' look, she brought da uddah rejects." He smiled with fake innocence in the direction of Lucks, Cat, and Snitch. He took another drag of his cigarette and placed his other hand in the pocket of his baggy jeans. He was leaning against the wall, his right leg on the wall to prop him up. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that had "BRKLYN" printed in white letters across the chest. A chain dangled from his belt loop, connected to the leather wallet in his pocket.

"Shove it, Conlon." Flatt scoffed, glaring at the boy.

"Oo, she's a fiesty one, Spot." Another one of the boys said to the first boy, Spot, also smirking. This boy had greasy brown hair which was slicked back casually. He brought his cigarette to his thin lips and parted them to reveal a row of sparkling white teeth. He placed the cigarette into his mouth and took a long drag. "Ya wanna kiss?" The boy grinned in Flatt's direction, smoke spilling out of his lips with every word. His grey-brown eyes glowed with mischief. He was also leaning against the wall with a hand in his pocket. He was wearing the same pants as Spot's, just a little longer. His t-shirt, however was tight and said "Hold my Lasso while I kiss your girlfriend." And had a picture of a sillouhette of a slutty cowgirl on it. He also had a red bandana wrapped around his left arm.

"You wish, Kelly." Lucks glared at the boy. She took a step foreward. She was shorter than everybody there, but she wasn't afraid to fight.

"Oh, ya heah dat, Jack? Lil Lucksies is gonna come aftah you." A third boy laughed. He was also smirking (do you see the trend?). He had messy brown hair that stood up on end. He ran a hand through it, causing it to stick up more. He was wearing a pair of jeans like Spot and Jack's, only more faded. A pink t-shirt hugged his chest, making him slightly hot. He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled, the smoke came rushing out of his lips in a thick line.

"Yeah, she's gonna come aftah you too if ya don't shut ya face, Skittery." Snitch growled, taking a step foreward and standing next to Lucks, backing her up.

"Oh, an' lemme guess, _yoah_ gonna help her?" Said the last boy, raising an eyebrow smugly. He was shorter than the others. His black hair was grown out a little so it was just past the tips of his ears. It was wet, as though he had just gotten out of a shower. His cigarette was placed in between his lips, leaving a gap to see a row of straight teeth. (It took two years of braces to make them like that and he was proud of it.) And the cigarette jiggled with every word he mumbled. His coffee brown eyes were grinning with sarcasm. He wore a black t-shirt that had the ACDC logo across the front of it. His baggy jeans had holes in the knees and went down to reveal the tips of his black Chuck Taylor's.

"Yeah, he is, Higgins." Cat spat, stepping foreward and putting a hand on Snitch's shoulder.

"An' we are too, so ya bettah shut dat whole in ya ugly face." Flatt was last to step foreward. She stood next to Lucks, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Yeah, I bet." The Italian boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we are!" Lucks hissed. She felt the need to punch someone and clenched her own fist.

"Oh, ya bettah watch out, Race, she looks mad." Jack Kelly smirked at the Italian boy, Racetrack.

"I'm tremblin'." Race grinned.

"Yeah, I'm tremblin' fo' ya." Spot chuckled.

"Come on, Lucks. Hit us." Skittery said, tapping his chin.

"Shuddup." Cat rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She mumbled.

"Wha's'a'mattah? You guys all tawk and no action?" Jack asked, smirking. He took another drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out with his Batman Chuck Taylor's. The other boys followed his lead and took one last drag before they too put theirs out.

"Oh, I don' t'ink you want us to be action, Kelly." Flatt hissed, taking another step foreward.

"Come on, Flatt. T'ree goils an' a fag. Whaddya gonna do ta us?" Racetrack asked cooly.

Lucks couldn't take it anymore. She strolled up to Race, glaring. "Dis." She muttered. Then she swun her fist back and threw it foreward, punching him square in the jaw.

"Bitch!" Race exclaimed, holding his jaw.

"Dick!" Lucks glared back.

"Whore!" Race glares.

"Ass!" Lucks was seething now. Race continued to glare and rub his jaw. He looked over at the guys who were all gaping slightly. "Whatcha gonna do now, Race? Ya done bashin' me yet?" Lucks eyed him angrily, showing him up, though he was still two inches taller than her.

Before Racetrack could reply, someone's cell phone rang. Everyone checked their pockets until Spot grabbed his phone. "Shuddup!" He yelled and looked at the caller I.D. He groaned and flipped it open. "Yeah?" There was chattering on the other line and then finally dial tone. "Okay guys, dat was my sistah. We gotta get home befo' my fostah mom does." He rolled his eyes.

Flatt smirked. "Dat's righ' Spotty. Run home ta mommy."

"It's Spot." Spot growled, starting to walk out of the alley.

"Dis ain't ovah." Race got close to Lucks and hissed in her ear before he followed Spot. A shiver shot up Lucks' spine and she glared furiously.

"Toodles." Jack and Skittery said simutaneously. They grinned at Snitch and waved with their fingers before skipping off to be with Race and Spot.

---

**End Note: **So, how d'ya like it? If anyone can spot the Blood Drips quote, I will love you! lmao! Please review! It would be muchly appreciated.


	2. Chapter II

---

_**Chapter II**_

Four teenagers sat inside a very 'dramatic' room. The four teenagers just happened to be Flatt, Lucks, Cat, and Snitch. And the bedroom just happened to be Flatt's. Posters of Broadway musicals lined the walls and trash and dirty clothes covered the floor. Along with a pizza that they had all ordered. They were all sitting on Flatt's bed, staring at a computer screen. With a 'brrrrrrrring', someone was online. _KidthePirate._

"Blinkee!" Flatt exclaimed, inviting him to start webcamming.

With a few moments hesitation, two faces appeared on the screen. One of the faces as equally cheerful as the other, had blonde hair and green eyes. He was in a blue swivelly chair in a bedroom, obviously his. He was wearing a shirt that said, "Too Cool To Be Right Handed". And he had a eyepatch over one eye.

"Flatt! Cat! Lucksies! Snitchers! Look what I found!" The boy exclaimed, grinning at all of them.

"Look what _I _found!" The boy next to him rolled his eyes. This boy had dark, curly hair, a wide smile full of braces, and big brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt that said something about Yellowstone National Park...

"Mushee!" Lucks exclaimed, grinning.

"Lucksies!" Mush replied.

Blink cleared his throat. "Anyways... look whad Mush found!" He pointed excitedly at his eyepatch.

"Gawd, not dat t'ing!" Snitch laughed. "Ya nevah took dat off when we was liddle, Blink!"

Blink laughed too. "I know! Gawd, I love dis t'ing..."

"Sooo..." Mush raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled cheerfully, his teeth shining with metal. "How was da show... again? Bettah den when I saw it witchoo?"

Lucks shrugged. "Yeah, until aftahwards..." She glared at the computer screen.

"Whoah dere Lucks, don't go all hostile on us now." Blink held up his hands in surrender.

"Whad happened?" Mush asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at all the others.

_Lucks stood on the stage. Her blonde curls bouncing with every step. She was dressed in a tight black corset. Her red shreds for a skirt bounced against her legs. She was wearing two fishnet stockings, one black that ran up to her thigh, one red that was rolled below her knee. She had black pumps on feet and her hips swayed with every step._

_Flatt stood behind, dressed in the same variation, except green instead of red. She stood behind bars and ran her hand along the side of them. Cat, dressed the same with blue, did the same thing._

_Finally, Snitch came on stage. He was dressed in tight, black dress pants. His black button up shirt was sleek and fit him perfectly, and a red tie adorned his chest. He strolled up alongside Lucks, his shiny black shoes clacking on the marble stage._

_The musics beat was perfect. The clacking of the shoes ceased and Lucks wrapped an arm around Snitch's shoulder. "Ya know how people have dese liddle habbits dat getcha down?"_

"_Like Racetrack..._" Lucks rolled her eyes.

"OOoooohhh!" Mush and Blink nodded their heads, understanding.

_"See, Racetrack, he liked to be a jerk... no, not a jerk... an ass." Lucks told the audience. She recieved laughter. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "So, dis one nigh' I was wawkin' home from a show, an' I was real happy, lookin' fa a liddle excitement,"_

"_An' dere's Race and his goons, in an alley way, smokin' cigarettes and bein' asses._" Lucks explained.

_"So, I said ta him, I said, ya say dat woid one moah time... an' he did. So, I cleched up my fist an' I gave him one warnin' blow..." Lucks clenched her fist and pretended to punch Snitch in the face. "Into his face."_

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet." Flatt grinned.

"He called you dat?" Mush asked Snitch.

Snitch blushed and nodded.

"I can't believe he said dat." Blink gaped.

"I can't believe he's ya friend." Cat rolled her eyes.

"Ya didn't hafta punch him." Blink shot back.

"Hey!" Lucks protested.

_"He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame! If you'da been dere, if you'da heard it! I betcha you woulda done da same!" Lucks, Cat, and Flatt chorused. Lucks grabbed Snitch's tie and pulled him towards her. Then she pushed him down. He fell to the ground and she stood on his back. The audience applauded._

---

Four teenage boys sat around a computer. Spot was seated in his own blue swiveley chair. Racetrack was behind him to the left in a diningroom chair that they had carried upstairs. To the right of Race was Jack, who was also sitting in a diningroom chair, and to the right of Jack was Skittery.

"Race, did you call Snitch a fag?" Came a voice from the computer. It was Mush, and he sounded serious. It wasn't good when Mush was serious. He even had his sad puppy dog face on.

Race groaned and put a hand over his face. "Ow!" He rubbed his now purple jaw.

"Didya, Race?" Mush asked again.

"Yeah, he did." Jack replied, smirking over at Race.

"Race!" Mush whined. "I told ya dat Snitch gets offended by dese t'ings. I mean evah since..." Mush looked at Skittery, blushed, and stopped talking.

"Yeah, but Flatt was dere, and Lucks was tryin' ta act all cocky again." Skittery pointed out, his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yeah," Blink smirked. "And as she tells it, she socked ya pretty good, Race. Let's see da liddle beauty of a bruise ya got goin' on dere."

"Shuddup, Blink." Race muttered.

"Can you believe it? Our own Racetrack got beat up by a goil." Spot snorted, patting Race on the head.

"Shove it." Race growled. "I'm gonna go get some ice." He winced, touching his bruise. Then he grumbled something unintelligent, and unmistakably inappropriate before getting up and opening the door to Spot's bedroom.

Racetrack shut the door behind himself and began to walk down the dark hallway in his socks, plaid pajama pants, and a plain white t-shirt. He walked past a bedroom door, when he accidently ran into something. He heard a shriek and jumped backwards at least three feet until he ran into the other wall.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and at first he saw the distinct outline of a girl. She was thin and about the same height he was. As his eyes adjusted more, he could see that she was wearing basketball shorts and a tank-top, both of some dark color. He guessed it was black, but then again, everything in the hallway was black at this point. Her dark hair was long, and ran just beyond her shoulders. He couldn't make out her face, but he could guess who she was.

"Mia?" He called out in the darkness. Mia was Spot's foster sister. She was a year younger than all of them.

"Race?" Mia called back.

"Yeah." Race smirked.

The dark figure that was Mia walked closer to him. "Aw, Racey, I missed you." Mia said, running a hand through his dark hair. She leaned in and kissed him, passionately, pushing him against the wall.

"Mia! Whaddya doin'?" Race grinned.

"Whad does it look like I'm doin', idiot?" Mia asked playfully, kissing him again.

Race smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mia's waist.

"Juss don' let Spot see." Mia whispered in Race's ear. She kissed him one more time and then she slunk back into her bedroom.

Race had the urge to follow her, but he was interrupted by someone's head poking out of Spot's bedroom.

"Race? Uh... whaddya doin'?" Jack whispered, quite loudly into the darkness. He shook his head. "Anyways, Mush wants us ta come ta his audition tamarrah and we needed a fourth opinion."

Racetrack raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Shoah. We ain't doin' anyt'in' else, are we?"

Jack shrugged. "Are we doin' anyt'in' else?" He whispered back into Spot's room.

"No."

"No." Jack whispered back to Race.

"Okay, thanks." Race whispered, mimicking Jack. Then he headed downstairs to get ice. He knew Mia would get in trouble if Spot found out about what she had just done... or Race would get in trouble more like... But Mia had done that to Race for the past three months, everytime Race spent the night over there. It was 'their little secret'.

---

The next day...

---

Lucks and Flatt, who were always first to auditions, were standing on the stage of Irving Hall. The pianist was playing their warm-ups. "_Do, do, re, do, do, re, mi, re, do, do, re, mi, fa, mi, re, do, do, re, mi, fa, so, fa, mi, re, do, do, do re, mi, fa, so, la, so, fa, mi, re, do, do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do, do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do, ti, la, so, fa, me, re, do..." _And so on and so forth.

Lucks was so jittery for auditions that her legs jiggled from underneath her and she was beaming. She always did this before an audition. Her legs bounced, causing the rest of her body to bounce, and finally her hair bouced freely against her face.

Flatt was more calm, but she was still grinning. She was just as excited, but she was preparing herself for the role. Her dark eyes sparkled and she winked at Lucks.

"Hello, ladies." Mush greeted, walking up behind them.

"Mushee!" Lucks squealed, jumping on him and hugging as hard as she could.

"Lucksies!" Mush laughed, hugging her back. "Ya excited?"

"You kiddin' me?" Lucks laughed. She gave Mush a quick peck on the lips before it was Flatt's turn to greet him.

Lucks and Mush weren't going out. They had for a while once. A year before that. They seemed like the cutest couple, but after a few months, they had decided that they'd make better friends than a couple. Now they were closer than ever.

"Didya bring Cat and Snitch?" Mush asked, looking out at the crowd.

"When haven't we?" Flatt laughed, pointing at her two friends in the audience. She waved and they waved excitedly back.

Mush laughed.

"Did you bring Blink?" Lucks asked, skipping up to them.

"Uh... yeah..." Mush smiled softly. He almost looked apologetic.

"Wheah?" Flatt looked around the audotorium. It was a big audotorium...

"Righ' dere..." Mush pointed to Blink, he was sitting in the second row, five seats from Snitch.

Lucks grinned and waved at Kid Blink. Then she saw the beastly creatures to Blink's right. First in line was Jack. He waved at Lucks, grinning and batting his eyelashes. Next to him was Spot. Spot smirked devilishly at her and raised his eyebrows. Next was Skittery. He smirked at Lucks and gave her the thumbs up.

Lucks sneered at all of them, rolling her eyes. Then, the last in the row was Racetrack Higgins himself. Race had a large bruise on his jaw bone, near the right hand side... well, his left, but Lucks' right. She smirked and this time, she waved with mock flirtatiousness at him. She was replied by a lovely middle finger belonging to Mr. Higgins. Lucks smirked and blew him a kiss before wheeling around to talk to Mush.

"Whad da hell were you t'inkin'?" She hissed.

Mush shrugged. "I figyahed you guys could apologize..." He mumbled.

"Ya know, fa a straight guy, ya shoah are sensative." Flatt pointed out.

"T'anks!" Mush grinned.

Lucks rolled her eyes. "Mushee, I apprieciate ya attempts ta get all of ya friends ta have peace..." She put a hand on Mush's shoulder. "But it will nevah happen. Racetrack Higgins moved heah when he was seven. Do ya remembah?" Mush nodded. "Well, our second grade class went ta da pahk and he pushed my off a spinning merry-go-round. Needless ta say, nuttin' has been quite da same since den. I hate him, he hates me. It's juss da way t'ings woik..."

"But-" Mush began to protest.

"Mush! Lucks! Flatt!" A voice called from offstage.

"Medda!" The three of them said in unison as they grinned and ran backstage.

Medda, with her red curls pulled back into a tight bun grinned and gave each one of them a hug. "Break a leg." She winked one of her beautiful brown eyes at the three of them. She was incharge of making sure everyone got on stage safely. Last auditions, three people tripped on their way to the stairs.

"Lucks," Called the director, Michael.

Lucks grinned. Mike knew the three of them by their nicknames and had known them since they first started performing at age five. Lucks skipped onstage.

"Cheerio, dahling." She winked at Michael.

She stood center stage. The piano started and she took a deep breath, looking at her feet.

_The crowd was silent, waiting for her first move. She stood there, the spotlight on her. The piano began softly, then grew louder as it went along. Lucks popped her head up, her ringlets moved out of her face. But she wasn't smiling. She looked into the light, a look of helplessness came over her face. She was dressed in rags. From the cabbie hat on her head to the holey shoes on her feet. Then she began to sing. "Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me, don't turn back, now that your here."_

Lucks looked over the small crowd of people in the audience. "_People always say, life is full of choices... no one, ever mentions, fear._" She caught Race's eye, held it for a moment, then looked away.

_"Or how the world can seem so vast, on a journey, to the past." She sang out to the audience. The song ended and she went back to looking at her feet, the spotlight slowly began to fade and the audience applauded._

"Brava, brava. Thank you, Lucks. You have a lovely voice." Mike winked at her.

"Flatt!" He called out.

As Lucks jumped excitedly off stage, Flatt skipped on. "Break a leg!" Lucks yelled.

Flatt laughed and jumped on to center stage. "'Ello, Michael." She grinned.

"Hello Flatt." Mike nodded to the pianist who began playing.

Lucks hugged Mush and grinned.

Then the two of them watched Flatt preform.

_Flatt stood center stage, the entire crowd watching her intently. She was wearing a blue, plaid dress, much unlike something Flatt would wear in public... or maybe she would... anyways. Her white stockings reached her knees and she was wearing black Mary-Jane shoes. Her dark hair was braided into piggy tails. She sighed thoughtfully and began to sing. "Somewhere Over The Rainbow...Way Up High, There's A Land That I Heard Of Once In A Lullaby."_

"_Somewhere Over The Rainbow...Skies Are Blue And The Dreams That You Dare To Dream Really Do Come True._" Flatt glanced over and Lucks and Mush and winked."_Someday I'll Wish Upon A Star And Wake Up Where The Clouds Are Far Behind Me. Where Troubles Melt Like Lemon Drops Away Above The Chimney Tops..._"

"_That's Where You'll Find Me." Flatt sighed. Then she continued singing. "Somewhere Over The Rainbow... Blue Birds Fly, Birds Fly Over The Rainbow--Why Then Oh Why Can't I? If Happy Little Blue Birds Fly Beyond The Rainbow... Why Oh Why Can't I?" Then the spotlight faded on her, and the audience applauded once more._

Lucks grinned and applauded her friend.

"Magnifica, Flatt. Much unexpected." Mike winked.

Flatt grinned and ran off stage to hug her friends.

---

Fifty auditions later, all fifty three performers stood on stage, watching Mike intently.

"Thank you all for coming. I know it takes a lot of guts to be up on that stage. That's why I'm a director." Everyone laughed. "Well, unfortunately, some of you brave soldiers have to go. We're not going to let you know in front of everyone, but we will call you over the telephone for call backs! Everyone can finally get out of here." He smiled.

Everyone rushed out of the theater like it was on fire, chattering excitedly, jumping up and down. Mush, Lucks, and Flatt ran to hug Medda goodbye before they headed off to be with their friends.

Mush gave Lucks and Flatt one last kiss goodbye before heading off to be with his friends. Lucks and Flatt ran off to see Cat and Snitch.

"You guys did awesome!" Cat exclaimed, embracing them both.

"Wheah's our dear, Mush-ella?" Snitch asked, looking around. "I need ta tell him he was mahvelous." He grinned.

"Oh! Ovah dere!" Cat exclaimed, grabbing the three of them and pulling them along with her. "Mushee! Good job!" Cat engulfed him in a huge hug.

Mush grinned. "T'anks, Cat." He kissed her nose.

"You two did great." Kid Blink grinned at Lucks and Flatt, walking over and giving each one of them a hug.

"Yeah, great job, No-So-Flatt." Spot smirked.

"Spot." Blink warned.

"Aw, come on, Kid. Spot was juss congradulatin' 'em." Jack slapped Blink on the back.

"Yeah, maybe you an' me, Lucks, we can take a 'journey ta da past'." Race smirked.

"Yeah!" Lucks said cheerfully. "An' maybe on da way I can brush past dat alley and give ya anuddah shinah." Her look turned from light to dark in a millisecond flat.

"Come on, guys." Snitch rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go put on some lip gloss." Spot rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette.

"Spot," Mush said, his eyes were pleading.

"Gawd, Mush, you migh' as well be juss as gay." Skittery glared at Snitch.

Snitch looked like he was going to cry. Lucks was furious. Cat's face was turning red with anger. Flatt was twitching. Mush's mouth fell open in shock. Even Racetrack and Jack looked slightly shocked. Spot had already walked outside to smoke. And Blink was getting a glass of water. He seemed like he didn't here a thing.

"Oh, shoot! My cell phone's vibrating!" Blink exclaimed. He walked over to Skittery. "Will you do me a favor? Could you hold my drink for me? Yeah, thanks alot." He grinned.

Skittery, confused, held his drink. Blink turned around to pick up his cell phone. Then, without any one seeing it coming, Blink whipped around and nailed Skittery in the nose with his fist.

Skittery began bleeding instantly. He dropped the water and his hand went up to his nose. He took one looked at the blood and said, "Ow! Can I have a band-aid?"

---

**End Note: **There's Skitts for ya, glumb and dumb. What's this going on with Mia and Race? Anyone else spot the Blood Drips quote in this one? Brownie points to whoever does! Yay! lol! Well, please review, thankies!


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** Here's chappy 3! I hope you likes it! Read and review. Also, for my readers of Royalty of New York... I'm at a loss of words so-to-speak. I have everything outlined out on paper but I don't know how to type it into words... I will try to update as soon as I get back into the habit, lol! Thankies.

---

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

---

_**Chapter III**_

A half an hour later, after reluctantly helping Skittery mop the blood off his face, Lucks found herself in an airport. Flatt was on her left, Mush on her right. Kid Blink, Racetrack, Spot, Jack, and a very glum Skittery stood next to Mush, and Cat and Snitch stood next to Flatt.

"Dere she is!" Cat exclaimed, pointing to the stairs that led to where they were all standing.

The ten of them looked up to see a head full of short purple hair. As more and more people dissipated, the rest of the girl could be seen. She spotted the ten of them and let out a high pitched shriek before jumping up and down, and running to see them. She dropped her lime green and purple backpack, but before she could hug anybody, Lucks stuck her hand up.

"Stop! Before we greetcha, let us see how you've grown," Lucks laughed. "Come on, Notes, take a liddle turn."

The girl, Notes, rolled her eyes, stepped back, and posed. She was rather attractive. Her purple hair was cut so it flipped out on the sides and in the back. It was pulled out of her round face by a blue ribbon that had silver stars scattered all over it. A thin line of purple eyeliner lined her almond shaped brown eyes. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt that said "Green Day" and it had a little flower on it. She had khaki cargo pants that went down to her paisley green Chuck Taylor's.

"Dang, goily. You got hot ovah da summah." Flatt grinned.

Notes laughed and ran over to hug Flatt. "Aw, I missed you Flatt! You have no idea!" She skipped over and hugged Cat, and then Snitch. "Kit-Cat, Snitch-y... I weeped every night from being away from you for so long," she hid her face in her hands and pretended to cry, "Excuse me." Then she looked up and grinned. "I'm better now!"

She ran over and held Lucks' shoulders. "Lucks-abeth!"

Lucks grinned. "Notes-ian!" The two of them embraced, laughing. "Ya hair doesn't match ya out fit," Lucks pointed out.

"Really? OhMiGod! Call the fashion police!" Noted laughed. Then she turned to hug Mush. "Mushee," she sighed, "you have no idea how much I wanted to give you this." She kissed him. Then she pulled away and gave him an eskimo kiss.

"Kiss for Blink?" Blink asked, smirking.

"Of course!" Notes embraced him and giving him a kiss equal to the one she gave Mush. She turned to the other four. "Hey guys," she smiled, a little surprised that they had come. She shrugged and hugged Race, who chuckled and hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek. She got the same reaction from Jack. Spot pinched her cheek and told her she had gotten bigger before kissing her cheek. And then as she approached Skittery, he hugged her, but refused to kiss her... or talk.

"Skitts? Are you okay?" Notes asked.

"He broke his nose." Race answered for him, rolling his eyes.

Notes furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"It's a long story," Mush cut it before any one could say more. "I've got a suprise fa ya." He picked up Notes' bag and took her hand. "So, how was Washington?"

Blink rolled his eyes. "I'll getcha bag." And he hurried off to baggage claim to find the black suitcase painted lime green and purple to match her back pack.

---

"Mush? Ya got any Moutain Dew?" Race yelled from Mush's kitchen. His head was stuck in the fridge, searching for something good to eat.

"Check the bottom shelf!" Came the reply from the living room.

Race groaned and leaned down, peering into the bottom shelf. He found what he was looking for and grabbed the aluminum can. He stood up, backed away, shut the refridgerator door, and turned around, tossing the Moutain Dew can in the air and catching it.

"Dat fa me?" Notes asked, slinking into the room and snatching the Moutain Dew from Race's hands.

"Ha! No," Race replied, smirking, as he snatched it back.

"Lucks told me about the..." She nodded in the direction of his bruise.

Race rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I don't wanna tawk abou' it."

"No, but I do," Notes replied, blocking his way out of the kitchen. "Why are you always such a jerk to Lucks and those guys?"

"Key word... Lucks," He replied, opening the can and taking a drink.

"Why won't you two just get along?" She asked, frustrated.

"I dunno, okay? We're juss two completely different people."

"Race, you and Mush are two different people, but you two still get along great."

"Yeah, but Mush is a guy."

"True, but Mush and Lucks have a common goal, same as you."

"Oh yeah, what's dat?"

"Art..."

"No, dere's a difference."

"What?"

"I express myself wit a notebook an' pencil. Lucks enjoys expressing herself... like a Drama Queen," Race rolled his eyes.

"Look who's being da drama queen now," Spot grinned, walking into the conversation. He came up behind Notes and but his hands on her waist to move her to the side. "Where didya find dat?" He asked, poiting at Race's drink and opening the fridge.

"Bottom shelf," Race replied flatly.

Spot grabbed a Mountain Dew from the bottom shelf. "So what's dis I heah 'bout Race drawin' and Lucks bein' a drama queen?"

"Racetrack was expressing his feelings on why he and Lucks didn't get along," Notes filled him in on the conversation.

Spot shrugged. "Simple, we always hate hot chicks."

Race snorted and Notes shook her head, muttering something about 'men'.

"What?" Spot asked, holding his arms up and taking a drink of his caffine-in-a-can.

"That can't be true." "I do not t'ink Lucks is hot." Notes and Race protested at the same time.

"It's true!" Spot laughed. "I hate Flatt," he grinned.

Notes rolled her eyes. "Does she know this?"

"Hell yeah she does. And see, dat's why she hates me back. Cuz I hate her. She wouldn't hate me if I loved her," he stated proudly, smirking.

"Cuz ya so irresistable," Race snorted.

"Yeah! I am, Mistah, I-hate-Lucks-cuz-she's-hot."

"I do hate Lucks, and not cuz she's hot."

"But she is."

"Um... no."

"She's hot."

"For a camel."

"Lucks does _not _have a hump on her back." Notes protested, interrupting their conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"No, but Race'd like to," Spot smirked.

Notes' mouth fell open and Race punch Spot in the arm... hard. Spot burst into laughter and before anyone could say anything else, everyone else came rushing into the small kitchen. Mush had Lucks draped, bride style, in his arms. Kid Blink followed him, and then Skittery and Jack. Flatt trying to push her way through the crowd with Cat and Snitch on her tail.

"What happened?" Notes exclaimed, rushing over to Mush, but at the same time, trying to stay out of the way.

"Race," Mush started hurriedly, "hold Lucks, willya? Carry her ovah ta da counter."

Race's mouth fell open and he grumbled something before thrusting his soda into a grinning Spot's hands and helping out Mush. It was obvious by the worried looks on everyones faces that this was an emergency. "Watch her ankle!" Blink exclaimed as Race attempted to pick her up out of Mush's arms.

"Ow!" Lucks winced as the two boys attempted to trade her. When she was safely in Racetrack's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care who he was, as long as he helped her pain subside.

"Okay, um... Jack, go get my parents, dey're across da street," Mush ordered, though it was more of a plead. Jack nodded and grabbed Skittery and the two of them headed out the door. "Oh! Spot, clean off da counter, willya?"

Spot looked at the counter next to the sink, which was covered in dishes. He grumbled something before setting the two sodas on the table and cleaning off the counter.

"Okay, good. Snitch, get da towels, willya?"

Snitch nodded and ran out of the room.

Racetrack shifted Lucks in his arms. Her ankle accidently bumped against the refridgerator and she let out a loud yelp. Everyone was silent. They all jumped about five feet in the air and looked over at Lucks. Her eyes were glued tightly shut, she was biting her lip, and the hand that wasn't clutching Race's shoulder was reaching down to touch her leg. Race backed away from the fridge and his grip around Lucks' waist and legs tightened absently.

"Counter," Mush ordered. At that moment, Snitch came in the room with a pile of towels, which he laid out across the counter. Racetrack nodded and carefully set Lucks' down on the counter.

Once she was safely on the counter, Mush opened the freezer. Without being asked to do so, Kid Blink grabbed a plastic bag and opened it. Mush dropped the ice cubes into the ziploc bag. When it was finally filled, Blink zipped it closed and handed it to Lucks.

"Thanks," she mumbled, placing it on her swelling ankle and wincing.

"Whad happened?" Race asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was..." Lucks looked up at Race and glared. "I fell."

"We were juss messin' around and she sort 'a' tumbled ovah," Flatt told Notes.

"Yeah, dey were dancin'," Snitch nodded. He walked over and kissed Lucks on the forehead.

"Ya gonna be okay?" Notes asked, coming over and patting Lucks' leg.

Lucks laughed and nodded. "Yeah, once the pain goes away..."

At the moment, Jack and Skittery rushed into the room, followed by Mush's parents.

"Okay, what happened?" Mr. Meyers, a physician, asked, making his way through the crowd. Mrs. Meyers followed him and looked over Lucks' ankle. It was turning purple and blue and swelling like a marshmallow in the microwave.

"Well, we were dancin' in da livin' room. Fa da play, ya know?" Flatt started.

"An' she fell ovah. She stepped wrong an' she kinda crumpled," Blink finished.

"It was weird," Jack frowned.

Spot chuckled. He took another drink of his Mountain Dew and grinned over at Race. Race walked over, punched Spot in the arm again, and took his own soda.

"Well, I think it's broken, but we need x-rays to tell for sure. I'm sorry Delilah, but I don't think you can do the play this time around," Mr. Meyers told her sympathetically.

Lucks' face fell and she looked up at Mush and Flatt. Both of them looked just as sad as she did. They came over and gave her warm hugs. Mush gave her a quick kiss. Flatt kissed her cheek. Then, everyone else followed. Blink gave her a small peck on the lips. Snitch gave her another on the forehead. Cat and Notes wouldn't stop hugging her for at least three minutes. Even Jack and Skittery gave her a small hug, which she reluctantly returned. Spot and Race stood in the corner, drinking their Mountain Dews. Spot was smirking. Race looked terribly uncomfortable, the blush appearing on his cheeks was almost as dark as the bruise...

---

**End Note:** So, wha'didya think? I hope I did better this time. I tried taking your advice! Please review. And BTW! Constructive criticism is always needed! Thankies! Lucksies ; D


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: **Well, here be chapter 4. Ar! Sorry, saw Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest opening night. Went to midnight showing. Loved it. You must see. After you read and review of course!

---

Chapter IV

---

Lucks hobbled, on her crutches, over to where a few people were seated. They were all in Irving Hall, discussing the plans for the upcoming production of _Aladdin and the Magic Lava Lamp_. It was pretty much a modern day_ Aladdin_ musical. Mush was picked for the role of Aladdin, Flatt was Jasmine. Lucks, who's role was going to be Jeanie the Genie, unfortunately broke a bone in her ankle and cracked a few others, so she could no longer do the part. The role was given to a cute girl named Katy, who was fairly new to the theater. Lucks was asked to help out the new girl, as well as design costumes with Notes.

Lucks, dressed in a festive display of sparkles, came charging over to Flatt, Mush, and Notes. "Comin' through! Injured lady!" She yelled, though there was no one in her way.

"Shut-up and sit down," Notes laughed, pulling Lucks into the seat next to her and handing her a sketchbook. "What do ya think?"

Lucks groaned and snatched the book out of Notes' hands. She opened it up and looked through the rough sketches. At the top of the first page, it read: 'Aladdin... a.k.a. Mush-ilicious'. Lucks smiled and rolled her eyes. She glanced over the drawing. The drawing included a pair of jean shorts with various holes all over the place. The vest to be worn looked like a grey, zip-up hoodie that had the arms ripped off. There was also a patched newsboy hat to top off the ensemble.

Lucks grinned, "I love it, Notes-ala," she flipped the page to see it was empty. "Now get ta work on Jazzy!"

"Wouldn't I look hot in dat?" Mush grinned, giving Lucks a welcoming kiss.

"Yeah, but not as hot as I'm gonna look... if Notes evah finishes my costume," Flatt growled sarcastically at Notes.

Notes laughed and stole the sketchbook back. "And have you done any work, Lucks-ibeth?" She asked, ignoring Flatt's comment.

"As a matter of fact," The blonde smirked, pulling a notebook out of her patched backpack. "I used my laziness to my advantage." She opened up the notebook to show them all what she had worked on the night before. It was a t-shirt. She had made it over the internet with a Custom T-shirt designer. And then she printed out her design to show everyone. She was too lazy to actually draw out the design.

The t-shirt was white, and plain. She wanted it to have more color, but, unfortunately, the rule of the theater was that all promotional t-shirts had to be white. So, instead, she incorperated color in the design. Right smack in the middle was a bright green lava lamp. Instead of lava, however, there was the sillouhette of a girl genie. Above the lamp, written in scrawled gold handwriting it read Aladdin. Then, to finish it, in neon pink Grafiti art, it read and the Magic Lava Lamp. On the back of the shirt, it said 'An Irving Hall Theater Production' across the top, along with the theaters logo, the purple sillouhette of a meadowlark.

"So, whaddya think?" Lucks grinned.

"I like it," Notes nodded, smiling.

"I love it!" Mike exclaimed, coming up next to them, causing them all to jump. "Order however many you think we need, of all sizes, and I'll pay you back," he grinned, kissing Lucks on the forehead and scurrying off to do some other director-esque things.

---

Spot Conlon paced his sisters bedroom, thinking of ways to calm himself. Mia and Racetrack sat on Mia's bed, both of them fidgeting uncomfortably. Mia's long, dark hair was tousled everywhere, and she ran a shaky hand nervously through it. Her black t-shirt was now safely cough back on. Her dark eyes watched her pacing brother's body with fear. Race sat next to her, his white t-shirt was also back on, his hair was slightly messed up, and he shook it out of his face.

Finally, Spot stopped pacing and turned to stare directly at Race. He opened his mouth, then shut it. Then he opened it again... and shut it again. He couldn't think of anything to say. All that he could think of was what had just happened.

(Cue Flashback)

Racetrack was in his car, driving down the road near Spot's house when he stopped at a red light. He cursed loudly at the large light in front of him and turned off into the parking lot of a Blockbuster. He needed a smoke... bad. He's been having a rough day. His brother's were coming into town in about two weeks and his mom wouldn't get off his back. So, he found a cigarette. What he couldn't find... was his lighter. He looked everywhere for it.

Then, as if anything else annoying couldn't possibly happen to him, his cell phone rang. He cursed and picked it up. The caller ID across the front read "Spotty". He rolled his eyes and flipped it open. "What?"

"Wow, grouchy." Spot's reply came in laughter.

"Bite me." Race said bluntly before continuing to search for his lighter.

"Um... Raaaaaaacey."

Race rolled his eyes. He had heard this song and dance before. Spot wanted something. "No." Race swore loudly again and went looking through his back seat.

"Fine then."

"Yeah. Good. Bye Spot."

"No! Don' leave me."

"Wha' do ya want?" Race yelled into the phone, aggravated.

"Skittles."

"What the heck?" Race sat himself back into his seat, defeated. His lighter was forever lost.

"I want Skittles."

"Nu uh. You'se sound hyper enough."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to..." Race paused, turning the key in the ignition. "Why am I havin' dis conversation witchoo?"

"I dunno. Come on, Race, please."

"Skittles?" Race sighed. He knew Spot would have a lighter at his house any ways.

"Uh huh."

"Ya gonna pay me back." Race shook his head and pulled out of the Blockbusters parking lot. "You are so freakin' random, ya know dat?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Fine. See ya." Race hung up the phone before Spot could say any more and drove over to the closest Kwik Way to buy Spot a package of Skittles. And one for himself.

After he had arrived at Spot's house, and already allowed himself inside the door, he ran up the stairs, Skittles in his back pocket, and headed to Spot's room. He, however, made a detour and knocked on another door, just down the hall from Spot's.

The door opened a crack and a familiar face peeked out. "Yes?" Mia inquired, smiling softly.

"Got a lightah?" Race grinned.

"Who needs a smoke?" Mia smirked, opening the door. "I have other plans fa you..." She trailed a finger down his cheekbone and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

One thing led to another and before they knew it, Spot came walking down the hallway. He knocked on Mia's bedroom door. "Mi? Have ya seen Race? His car's out front, but he's not in it." Spot asked. Then he let out a small laugh. "He's not in dere is 'e?" He knocked on the door and frowned. "Mi?" He turned the handle and opened the door to see two people on Mia's bed...

Both of them had their shirts off. Race was kissing her neck and she was moaning... Spot turned white. "Get off my sistah!" He exclaimed.

(End Flashback!)

"She's my sistah, Race!" Spot shouted.

"I'm righ' here." Mia glared.

"Well den... get out!" Spot's voice got squeaky and he cleared his throat.

"It's my room." She shot back.

"Get out anyways!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Mia kissed Racetrack again, purposely trying make her older brother angry. Then she stood up, glared daggers at Spot, and stormed huffily out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't go far, just outside the door so she could hear the conversation.

"My sistah, Race!" Spot went back to yelling at Race.

Race winced and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know..." He mumbled.

"My-!"

"Sistah, I know, Spot!" Race yelled back.

"Why?"

Race opened his mouth to say something. Then he shrugged.

"Ya don' know... Ya don' know?" Spot was still yelling. His face was bright red. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He teeth were bared. He looked scary.

"She started it!" Race protested.

"Race!" Came Mia's voice from outside the door.

Race winced again.

"I'll tawk ta you latah!" Spot yelled out to her.

"She started it?" Spot was beginning to settle down. He wasn't quite yelling, but he was still rather loud, glaring at Racetrack.

"Yeah... she did." Race glared back.

"When?" Spot raised an eyebrow.

"About two weeks ago."

Spot's eyes got wide again and he coughed, trying to catch his breath. "Two we-..." He coughed again. "Two weeks?"

"Yeah. Two weeks."

"What have ya... nevahmind... I don' wanna know..."

"No you don't." Race stopped suddenly and hit himself over the head.

"She's my sistah! Gawd, Race! Ah!" Spot ran and started smacking his head against the wall, not hearing the door open.

"Wait, ya ain' mad?" Race raised an eyebrow.

"Mad? I'm disgusted! You're screwin' my sistah!"

"You are too?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Race and Spot turned to see Jack Kelly, his mouth wide open in disbelief. Skittery was in stitches in the background.

"Mia!" Spot and Racetrack yelled at the same time.

---

Mush, Flatt, Notes, and Lucks were all in Flatt's light pink 1960 Buick LeSabr. Flatt and Lucks, who were seated in the front seat, were arguing with Mush and Notes about getting Spot, Race, Jack, and Skittery something for lunch. It was there lunch break and they were getting burger take-out.

"Come on, ya guys. Dey're nicah den dey come across." Mush pleaded.

"Mushee! Race is a jerk." Lucks pointed out, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but Skitts and Jack and... well, Skitts isn't!" Came Notes' response from behind Lucks.

"Most of da time..." Mush agreed, his face fell for a moment.

Lucks looked at him sympathetically.

"You guys. I am not goin' all da way ovah dere to have Conlon insult me." Flatt rolled her eyes.

"Please!" Mush pleaded, giving Flatt puppy dog eyes through the rear view mirror.

Flatt looked over at Lucks.

"Fine!" Lucks sighed, throwing her arms in the air. "But if dey be demselves, it's your fault." She pointed to Mush and Notes.

Mush grinned. "Okay, Lucksies." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Skittery's number. After a couple rings, Skittery picked up.

"Hello?" He was laughing. There was a lot of screaming in the background that sounded an awful lot like Spot.

"Wha's goin' on ovah dere?" Mush raised an eyebrow. Lucks and Flatt looked back at him and he shrugged. He waited for Skittery's reply. And then. "What?" He was trying to keep from laughing. "Spot's Mia?" Then he burst into laughter, causing everyone else to laugh even though they didn't know what was going on. Mush had such a contagious laugh.

Mush looked around to see that everyone was watching him. Including Flatt who kept looking from her rear view mirror to the road and back. "I'll call ya back, Skitts." He laughed, hanging up. He looked around at everybody again.

"Are you going to tell us or do we have to smack it out of you?" Notes exclaimed, shaking Mush.

Mush laughed again. "Spot..." He couldn't stop laughing. "Spot walked in on Race and Mia..."

Lucks shuddered. "Nevah say dat again..." She smacked herself.

"Go on!" Flatt exclaimed, smacking Lucks.

"And... and..." Mush laughed.

"Hurry up!" Notes said, shaking him a little more.

"And he started yellin' at Race. And den Jack came in and confessed dat he was doin' Mia too! She had been playin' both of 'em fa two weeks!" He burst into tears he was laughing so hard.

The three girls sat in shock for half a second before they too burst out laughing.

---

**End Note: **Well, dere's da end fa ya! You know what... I've never seen smexier cheekbones then Max's. That was so random, but I wanted you all to know! Teehee! Please review and have a great rest of your day! cheesy smile


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is now... up! cackles Sorry... too much Wicked... lol. Oh, I hope ya likes it. Thankies for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!

---

_**Chapter V**_

---

Two days later, everything had settled between Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins, and Jack Kelly. Obviously, all three of them were a little angry at Mia, but everything would be better in a couple of days.

The previous night, Race, Spot, Skittery, Blink, and Mush had all slept over at Jack's house. In the morning, they invited Notes over, since she had called Mush, complaining that there was nothing to do.

So, Notes walked into Jack's aunt and uncle's living room to find Jack and Spot playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64, punching each other and cursing loudly on the floor. Mush, Skittery, and Kid Blink were watching carefully, laughing their heads off every time somebody crashed. And Race was laying across the couch, stomach down, with his head on his pillow, facing everybody else. He was obviously the last person awake (as always), because his hair was still all over the place and he had sleep in his eyes.

"Hey, Notes!" Blink greeted cheerfully, throwing a pretzel her.

"Hi Stupid!" Notes greeted back with mock enthusiasm. She walked over and sat down right on Race's butt.

He groaned and turned his head as much as he could to look at her. "Fatty!" He growled.

Notes snorted. "When did you wake up?"

"Wha' time is it now?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked down at her watch. "One o'five."

"Twenty minutes ago." He answered plainly before going back to watching Spot and Jack.

Notes rolled her eyes. "What time did you go to bed?"

"About four." Mush replied, shoving a pretzel in his mouth.

"Jeeze! What were you guys doing?" She asked. Then she paused and snorted. "Or who..."

Spot snorted. "You'd like dat wouldn'tcha, Notes."

"Oh yeah... seriously though. What were you guys doing? Gossiping?" She replied, rolling her eyes and hitting Blink, holding out her hand for a pretzel. He handed her one and she put it in her mouth.

"This." Skittery pointed to the television screen.

"Yeah, and dey owe me forty bucks." Race grinned. "Each."

Mush turned around and smiled.

Race rolled his eyes. "Except Mush... who I owe ten bucks..." He sighed.

Notes laughed and gave Mush a high five.

"Yeah, and I'm sooo gonna beat Kelly right now." Spot let out a low, evil laugh.

"Will not!" Jack protested, pushing button so hard his thumb was turning red and then white.

"Dude. Yes he will." Skittery pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"Yep, sorry, Jack. He's gotcha beat." Blink nodded, putting two pretzels in each corner of his mouth. "Look! I'm a walrus."

Notes snorted and made attempted to make her perch comfortable, causing Race to groan.

"What the heck, Notes?" He exclaimed.

"You have a boney butt."

"So do you!"

"Die Jack, Die!" Spot yelled, cackling maniacally.

"Never!" Jack yelled back.

"Are they always like this?" Notes raised an eyebrow.

"Sh!" Blink exclaimed.

Notes jumped and shut her mouth. "Wow." She mouthed to Skittery who grinned.

"Jack Jack!" Mush and Race exclaimed simultaneously.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Spot! Bomb!" Skittery and Blink shouted.

Spot manuevered away from the bomb, leading Jack right into it. Jack's screen read 'Game Over' and Spot laughed, raising his hands in the air victoriously. "What now?" He laughed in Jack's face.

"Dat's another five from you, Mr. Kelly." Race grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. He turned to Spot. "'Nother game?"

"You're on!" And with that, they started up again.

Notes rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Mushee... when is Stormy gonna be back?"

"Who's Stormy?" Jack grinned.

"Zo." Mush and Race stated bluntly.

"Oooooh... Stormy?" Jack raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Cuz of her mood swings." Blink said, his mouth full of pretzels.

"Jack. You miss a lot when you aren't here for the summer." Spot pointed out. "Wait... you were here all school year. What's your problem?" He laughed, running Jack's car off the road.

"Screw you!" Jack yelled loudly. "Hey... she was too busy suckin' face wit Bums fa anyone ta actually tawk ta her anyways." He grinned.

"I'm booooored." Notes moved on Race's behind more, causing him to groan again.

"Go play Barbie's with Lucks." Spot offered. "What now Kelly?"

Jack threw down his controller and said a very naughty word. Notes gasped. Mush tried to supress a giggle. Race burst into laughter. Skittery grinned. And Blink's pretzels fell out of his mouth as he choked on them. Spot smacked Jack upside the head, grinning. "Language around da children, Jacky!" He chuckled.

Notes shook her head. "I'm still bored."

"Didn't Jack just mention tea with Lucks?" Race raised an eyebrow at her. He gave her a look. "And get off my butt, please."

Notes snorted and slid off of Race's butt, landing on the floor with a _thud_. "Lucks is cleaning."

"Wit her leg?" Mush asked sympathetically.

Notes nodded. "Yep."

"How about Flatt? I'll come witchoo." Spot grinned.

Notes rolled her eyes. "With Cat and Snitch at the mall."

"Without you?" Jack asked, feigning shock.

Notes punched his arm. "Yes." She stuck her tongue out.

"Blink," Skittery yelled. Blink looked up, shoving another pretzel in his mouth. "Ya t'ink you can stop eatin' does t'ings long enough fa me ta beatcha in Mario Kart?"

Blink glared. "You're on!" He yelled, pushing Spot out of the way and grabbing the controller. Skittery smiled and snatched the controller that Jack was angrily handing to him.

Notes looked longingly up at the couch. Racetrack looked down at her. "Ugh! Fine!" He said. He turned around and sat up. He scooted his legs up so she could sit at the end of the couch.

Notes grinned and gave Race a kiss on the cheek before sitting at his feet. Race rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Whoa." He said.

"What?" Notes began freaking out, she tried to shake something out of her neon purple hair.

"No... the light... somebody get me a pencil and paper." Race said. His hands were itching to draw.

"Blink." Spot said automatically. "Busy!" Blink exclaimed. He laughed triumphantly as he knocked Skitts' car into a spin.

"Mush." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Even though he wasn't even playing. Mush stood up and flicked Jack in the forehead. "Ow!" Jack frowned at Mush before turning back to the game. Mush grinned innocently, as he always did, and walked over and flicked Race in the forehead before he left the room to get a pencil and a notebook. When he returned to flicked Race again.

"Mushee!" Race made a sad face. Mush replied by flicking him again and sitting down.

"Go cry to Lucks." Spot grinned.

"Will you shut-up?" Race snapped to spot, chucking his pencil at him.

"Ow." Spot said bluntly when the pencil missed his arm.

Mush picked up the pencil and threw it back at Race, who caught it and turned to sketch Notes. Fifteen minutes, and many curses (in different languages) from Blink later, Race was finished. He gave the picture to Notes who's mouth fell open. He smirked. "Good ain't I?"

"Mia'd say dat, wouldn't she?" Mush grinned. It was the first thing he'd said in a while.

Everyone else in the room looked up at him. Everyone was silent for a moment before Racetrack grinned. "Yeah she would... she said I was alot bettah den Jack." Everyone laughed and looked at Jack who's mouth fell open. "She did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Will you two shut-up?" Spot yelled.

Everyone burst into laughter again, including Spot.

---

Around three o'clock in the afternoon that day, Lucks was alone in her newly clean bedroom, groveling about the fact that she had to clean with a broken ankle. And then all of her friends were gone, so she couldn't go anywhere. Since you can't really drive a car with your ankle broken. Then, as if on cue, her cell phone began to ring the Harry Potter theme song. She rolled her eyes. It was Cat. She flipped open her phone. "Yello?" She sighed.

"Guess who asked me out!" Cat exclaimed.

Lucks moved the phone away from her ear so she could ear without permanent ear damage. When she moved it back, two new voices, unmistakably Flatt and Snitch, shouted "Kid Blink!" in her ear. Lucks snorted. Cat was hopeless. She wouldn't shut-up about Blink for the past week, ever since he threw that punch that broke Skittery's nose... which it really didn't, sadly.

"You guys! I wanted her ta guess!" Cat whined.

"Guess what?" Lucks grinned. She humored her dear friend. She always had to. Flatt and Snitch were always there to ruin the fun.

"Guess who asked me out!" Cat perked up on the other end of the phone.

"Um... a hot guy at da mall?" Lucks mused, laying back on her pillow. She stared at the Orlando Bloom poster on her ceiling, grinning.

"No, Silly!" She paused, waiting to _really_ surprise Lucks. "Blink!" She burst. Lucks could tell she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Lucks laughed. "Really? Dat's great, Cat." She sighed. "I'm bored." She pointed out randomly, hoping that maybe, just maybe her friends would save her from the space that was her room. All she had was her laptop and movies. And since she had already seen all of her movies a gazillion times, all of her favorite Fanfiction writers weren't updating, and none of her friends were home to role play with and instant message... she was screwed.

"Well, den we'll come getchoo, Lucksies." Snitch's voice came. He had obviously stolen the phone because Lucks could hear Flatt telling Cat to breathe in the background.

Lucks grinned. "Really, Snitchy! You'd do dat fa me?" She laughed. "I'll get my crutches."

Snitch laughed. "Good gimpy. We're pullin' up ta ya house in about... t'ree, two... one." There was a honk from outside.

Lucks grinned. "Kaykay! Bye Snitchers!" She laughed, hanging up her phone. She forced herself to stand up and she hopped over to the doorway to her bedroom. She grabbed her purse, putting her cell phone inside it. Then she grabbed her crutches and hobbled down the hallway. "Mumsies! Snitch, Flatt, and Cat are here ta kipnap me! I got my phone." She yelled into the unfinished bathroom. Her mom replied with a simple. "Don't do drugs an' I'll call ya later! Bye!" Before she went back to placing the tile on the ground. Lucks rolled her eyes and made her way onto the deck and down the stairs to Flatt's car. She threw her crutches into the back where Snitch was sitting and forced an ecstatic Cat to scoot over before she sat down, slammed the door shut and smiled to Flatt to go.

"So, where we goin'?" She smiled, looking around at them all.

"Conisderin' ya missed da mall... we're goin' ta da walkin' mall!" Snitch grinned, ruffling Lucks' hair.

Lucks rolled her eyes. "Of course." She turned to Cat. "Tell me everythin'." She said.

Flatt and Snitch groaned as Cat beamed, telling Lucks the entire story... it took the entire fifteen minutes to get to the walking mall... another thirty afterwards. She couldn't stop screaming.

---

Notes, Mush, Spot, and Skittery were on the living room floor, rolling with laughter. Jack Kelly stood in between Racetrack and Kid Blink, his arms crossed. His signature red bandana was tied around his forehead with the knot in front. Race and Blink were wearing a blue and a white one on their heads. Race was also wearing a sideways Yankees hat. They all had their pants pulled down to reveal their bright colored boxers with had their t-shirts tucked into them.

"Dum-diggity-dum, diggity-diggity-dum, dig this. Slickah dan da grease from a barbeque brisket. Got more chunk dan a fresh potato salad. Ya thought ya had ya answer but ya answer was invalid," Jack began to rap, moving his hands as any stereotyped rapper would. "Ya lookin' me crazy cuz ya t'ink I'm loco. Da big white cowboy wit da crazy vocal. _Todas las personas estan fritando arriva_." He began to rap in Spanish. "Now ya heard it, now I know ya are a believah. _Esta cascion es para toda la gente. Es muy importante a usar su mente._" Race and Blink were next to him, making similar movements with their arms, occasionally grabbing the crotch of their pants to keep them from falling down with just made the whole situation funnier. Jack continued. "So let go of all ya preconceived notions. Get up off ya feet and putcha body in motion. Cuz back home, we love ta dance, and we could be two-steppin' or ravin' ta trance."

"An' when da party is 'crunked' da girls back it up." Race volunteered.

"We got da systems in da cars an' da 20s on da trucks!" Blink added. They smirked at each other.

"Six foot one wit a cowboy hat, I don' mess around, yo." Jack nodded.

"Yo! Wha' sup wit dat?" Race asked.

"I'm Cowboy Jack! A New England hit, and I'm rollin' wit da bruddas, Race and Blink!" Jack finished. They posed.

After a few moments, everyone burst out laughing, falling on the floor. After a few minutes of hysterics, Notes sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ya know what I don't understand?"

"What's dat, Notes?" Mush laughed, putting a hand on Notes' shoulder.

"How can a bunch of sixteen and seventeen-year-old boys act like nine-year-olds?" Notes smirked.

"Hey! We do not!" Spot protested, sticking out his tongue. Then he started laughing again.

"I hafta go pee!" Skittery announced, standing up and running into the bathroom.

Everyone went silent. They all looked around, sitting up, and trying to stop laughing. Racetrack's face was bright red. Jack had his fist in his mouth. Notes was in silent giggles. Blink and Mush were leaning on each other, their hands over each other's mouth. And Spot hiccuped. That single hiccup caused everyone into an uproar of laughter all over again.

Skittery came back. "Wha did I miss?" He asked. Spot hiccuped again and everyone laughed harder.

---

**End Note:** Okay, so I was in a mood for laughter. lol. I'm sorry for any of you who know have _Rollin'_ by Big and Rich. I love them, haha! So, here was chapter five. You like? You don't like? Please review and tell me. I promise more exciting things will be happening in future chapters. Including a scandalous secret! gasp So, keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Here's chappy 6. I saw Pirates again. Good stuff! I love that movie. Can't you tell I'm obsessed? -grins- You need to watch it, all of you. lol. So, here's the next chapter, please read and review!

---

_**Chapter VI**_

---

Lucks sat next to Notes in the audience. They were watching Flatt and Mush practice _A Whole New World_ by the piano. Lucks sighed. She wished she could be on that stage. Stupid herself decided to dance and break her ankle... The music ended and she applauded dramatically, causing Mush, Notes, and Flatt to roll their eyes and laugh. She laughed too, standing up and grabbing her crutches. She hopped out of the audience and too the front doors of the theater, leading out to the lobby. Mush and Flatt ran off the stage and Notes opened the door for the three of them, heading out after them herself.

"Mushee, we're goin' to Lucks' house to watch Pirates after dis, ya wanna come?" Flatt offered, taking her car keys out of her pocket.

"Nah, da boys have a foosball tournament." Mush smiled.

"Foosball?" Lucks raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. An' Keira Knightley's hot an' all. But she's too skinny." Mush laughed.

Notes snorted. "Whatever, Mush."

At that moment, a car pulled up to Irving Hall. No... a _nice_ car pulled up to Irving Hall. It was a dark blue sport's car. (They weren't sure which one.) It had blue decals running down the sides, the roof, and the hood in an interesting display. On the trunk was a decal of white playing cards, the four Aces. The car had a blue spoiler on the back and silver spinners on the wheels.

The four of them walked out of the theater, Lucks and Flatt's mouths dropped open. Notes and Mush looked unphased. "Who's in dat car an' can I get dere numbah?" Lucks asked, raising an eyebrow, still looking astonished. That was a hot car.

At that moment, the driver's window rolled down to reveal Racetrack Higgins. He was wearing dark, aviator sunglasses, making him look mysterious, but also kind of like a cop. He had a hand on the leather steering wheel, the other was holding a cigarette, tapping the ash onto the ground outside the vehicle.

Notes grinned. Mush laughed and kissed each of the girls before going around to the passengers side of the car. Lucks looked at Flatt, raising an eyebrow. Neither of them knew who it was. Until he spoke.

"Notes, ya comin'?" He asked, taking a drag of the cigarette. As he exhaled, smoke encircled his face, floating up into the air.

Notes shook her head. "Not today, Race. I have a couple Pirates I need to watch." She smiled.

Race nodded. "Kay. We'll see ya latah." He said, grinning. Then, after revving up his engine, he drove off.

Lucks glared. "Stupid Racetrack and his stupid rich parents buying him a stupid freakin' stupid nice car." She mumbled.

"Jealous?" Flatt raised an eyebrow as the girls began to walk to her car.

"Wouldn't you be?" Lucks exclaimed. "Dat was a hot car!"

Notes laughed. "His parents didn't buy it for him." Lucks rolled her eyes at her. "They didn't!" Notes exclaimed. The two girls got into the car. "He bought the car with his money and jazzed it up. He put in a better engine, sound system, tires, everything." She stated.

Flatt started the engine and buckled her seatbelt.

"Flatt, buy me a car an' fix it up." Lucks whined.

"No." Flatt said, laughing.

Lucks pouted the whole way home, muttering things like 'Why do the boys I despise have ta have awesome cars?'

---

Racetrack parked in front of Jack's aunt and uncle's house. He took off his sunglasses and put them in the console. Then he turned to Mush. "Pretty sweet, huh?" He smirked, opening the door and stepping out of his new car. He shut the door and turned to see four faces gaping back at him. He grinned.

"Dude, I want a ride." Spot said, walking over and running his hand along the side of the car.

Race slapped his hand away. "Don't shmear it!" He exclaimed.

"Race, can I like... kiss you?" Jack asked, eyes wide open as he observed the car from his spot on the curb.

"I already tried dat, Jacky-boy. He didn' like da idea too much." Mush laughed, patting Jack's cheek.

"Racetrack Higgins," Skittery walked over and kneeled in front of Race. "Will you marry me?"

Race pushed him over. "Get outta here!" He grinned. "It's pretty sexy dough, huh?" He grinned.

"As if _you_ needed an ego boostah." Blink grinned, walking around the car to observe it. "But it is pretty sweet."

"No, really?" Spot stared at Blink incredulously. "Can I ride shot-gun?" He looked up at Race.

Race rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but don' we have a foosball tournament? I'm quite lookin' foreward ta stealin' all ya money." He grinned.

"He's got a point, come on guys." Blink said, walking over to Jack and closing his mouth. "Wipe da drool off ya face, Skitts." He snorted. Skittery frowned and stuck out his tongue immaturely before staring at the car again.

"Come on." Mush laughed, wrapping an arm around Spot's shoulders and dragging him inside after Blink, Jack, and Skittery.

Once everyone was inside, Race locked the car doors with his beeper button thing. Then he followed everyone else. Jack had a foosball table in his basement. Along with an air hockey table and a mini basketball hoop. There was also a miniature refrigerator where Jack kept um... refreshments, but his aunt and uncle didn't know about it.

Jack lived with his Aunt Claire and Uncle Tom on his mother's side. They were his only living relatives, well, besides his father who was in prison for the murder of Jack's mother when Jack was five. After the incident, Jack was moved in with Claire, Tom, and their three children, Dan, Chris, and Samantha. Jack, who was then named Francis Jack Sullivan II, was adopted by the Kelly's and had his last name changed. He just went from Jack from then on. Dan, Chris, and Sam moved out years before, leaving Jack alone with his aunt and uncle who never cared about anything he did. That's the reason he'd gotten into smoking at a young age. He had eventually led Spot, his best friend, into it, and then Racetrack.

Spot and Jack had been best friends since Spot had moved into town. Jack knew what it was like to be the new kid. Even if he came into the school in the middle of kindergarten, everyone else already had friends. So, in first grade, when Spot came into the classroom, looking annoyed and sarcastic, as always, Jack greeted him first. Both of them coming without real parents, and being the new kids, they kind of hit it off.

That's when Race came into the picture. Race moved there in second grade. His parents were rich, company owners. He had two older brothers. He was not as quiet as Spot, and was quite the pain in the butt. Spot and Jack hated him. He was annoying and loud, and took over their job of tormenting the girls. The both of them didn't have any trouble trying to pull up Flatt's or Stormy's skirts or drawing a pencil mark down Cat's book before Race came along. Lucks was the difficult one, however. She was so stubborn that no matter what they did, she wouldn't cry or tell the teacher. Until that one day when the second grade class went on a field trip to the park... and Race pushed her off the merry-go-round. She scraped up her knee and cried, going to tell the teacher. Spot and Jack fell in love with Race from that day on.

Now, ten years later, the three of them were almost inseparable. They knew every single one of each other's secrets. The days they all lost their virginity. Every little break up and make up. They were all there when Race's niece was born, at Jack's father's retrial, and they were there to bail Spot out of jail after he'd gotten busted for gambling. (Needless to say, Race was trying to hide his own addiction.) So... they were there for everything.

"Okay, Jacky-boy, whaddya t'ink?" Race grinned, chewing on the end of his pen, a notepad in his hand.

"Huh?" Jack asked, pulled out of his reverie.

"You okay, Jack?" Mush shot Jack a worried look, walking over and patting Jack on the back.

Jack shook his head. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Wha' was dat, Race?"

Race frowned for a moment before going back to his notepad. "Oh, uh... how much ya bettin' on Blink verses Skitts?" Race grinned. "5 ta 1 Skitts beats Blink by t'ree." He smirked.

"You're on." Jack smirked back.

"All right Jacky." Spot chuckled. "Hey Race, count me in." He smirked. Race grinned and wrote down the pair of names.

"Let da games begin." Race announced. Mush walked over and put the ball through the hole. And they were off. About a half-hour after play, Racetrack announced he needed a smoke. He put Mush in charge of reffing until he got back. "Jack, ya wanna come wit me?" He asked.

Jack looked up from his spot against the air hockey table. He noticed the look on Race's face and nodded. He handed Spot the beer he was drinking and walked after Race onto the back patio.

"What's goin' on Jack?" Race asked, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and positioning it between his thin lips. He took out his lighter, gave it a little shake, and lit his cigarette.

Jack looked at his friend and sighed. "Nuttin'." He looked out of his backyard. Wow, it needed a mow.

Race sighed, exhaling smoke through his nostrils. He shook his head and leaned against the side of the house. "Don' lie ta me, Jack. We've known each uddah since we were seven. Dis ain't nuttin'. What is it? Ya parents?" Jack winced but Race didn't notice. "Wha' is it?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Juss t'inkin', ya know?" He muttered. He held his hand out. "Can I bum a smoke?" He raised an eyebrow.

Race nodded and took a cigarette out, handing it to Jack. After Jack had put it in his mouth, Race lit it for him. Jack took a long drag and exhaled. Race sighed. "Ya wanna tawk about it?" He shot Jack a look.

Jack sighed. He figured there was no backing down. He shrugged. "It's nuttin' really. Juss a liddle shaken up. Thinkin' about school an' stuff. Davey and Sarah." He looked over at Race who nodded. "An' not havin' a girlfriend can be a liddle weird." He snorted.

"Um... Mia?" Race raised an eyebrow, grinning.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, she really wasn' my girlfriend, was she Race?" He smirked.

"Nah, I guess ya right." Race scratched his forehead. There was an awkward silence between the two. "So... ya wanna go back ta da game?" He raised an eyebrow. Jack nodded. The two of them put out their cigarettes and walked back inside.

Spot raised an eyebrow at the uncomfortable expressions on Jack and Race's face. "You guys make-out out dere or sumthin'?"

---

"I'm tellin' ya Notes, I don't 'have a crush' Johnny! He's just a great actor an' a hot pirate!" Lucks protested, using the air quotes and eating a handful of red Skittles.

"He's a sexy pirate." Flatt nodded, applying a line of thick purple eyeliner to Lucks' eyelids.

"Actually, I t'ink he earns da othah letter. Don'choo ladies?" Snitch grinned. Notes shot him a confused look. "He's a _smexy_ pirate." Him, Flatt, Lucks, Notes, and Cat all burst out laughing.

"Who _do_ you like then, Lucks?" Notes asked after the laughter had died down.

"Actors? Well... dere's Orlando an'..." Everyone shot her a look. "Wha'?" She asked, shooting them a what-did-I-do-wrong look.

"I meant actual people, Lucks." Notes raised her eyebrow.

"No one." Lucks made a face and chucked a purple Skittle at her friend. It bounced off Notes' forehead and onto the floor.

"Yeah right." Cat snorted. She took a gummy worm and smacked it against Lucks' head.

"Ow! Ho!" Lucks yelled. She snatched away the gummy worm and bit off his head. She laughed evilly and gave it back to Cat. Cat frowned at it but then shrugged and ate it anyways.

"At least we know who she's with." Flatt pointed out nonchalantly, making duck lips with two Pringles. She grabbed eyeshadow and began applying it on Lucks' face.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Lucks raised an eyebrow, throwing an orange Skittle at her. Flatt shrugged and caught the Skittle, grinning. She pulled the chips out of her mouth to eat the it. Lucks rolled her eyes.

"It's not Racetrack, is it?" Snitch made a disgusted face.

Lucks returned the face and shuddered. "Nevah say dat again." Notes laughed. Lucks sighed and closed her other eye for Flatt. The credits to Pirates of the Caribbean were rolling. Flatt was still in front of her, eating Pringles and doing her make-up. Cat was eating a gummy worm. Notes decided to hog the Triscuts, and Snitch was trying to steal one from her. All of them were looking at Lucks expectantly. "Wha'?" She exclaimed, mouth full of Skittles. She almost choked and decided it'd be better not to talk with her mouth full.

"Tell us!" Cat ushered her on.

Lucks narrowed her eyes at all of her friends. "What if I dun' wanna?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We'll get it out eventually." Notes smirked back.

"Try an' den I juss won' ever tell." Lucks announced defiantly and shoved another Skittle into her mouth.

"Why do ya have ta be so difficult?" Flatt raised her eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

"Cuz dat's who I am, dear Not-So-Flatt." Lucks grinned. "Who do _you_ like?" She raised an eyebrow.

Flatt sighed and shrugged. "No one, really." She looked up at everyone. "I'm serious!" She exclaimed. They all laughed. "Well, what abou' choo, Notes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Notes bit her bottom lip and made a face. "Skittery." She said quickly.

Lucks grinned. "Aw, how cute! Notes-y has a cwush on Skitts!" Notes chucked a Triscut at her head and the blonde laughed.

"Good choice." Snitch smiled softly.

Everyone was silent after this comment. Snitch had been gay since he was born. It was a fact. But he never found any boy he was really attracted to until Skittery became the 'tall one' of the group (well, besides Jack). That was back in freshman year. Snitch came out and told Skittery how he felt and Skitts turned him down... bad. It broke Snitch's heart and he stopped going out with people. Period. It was kind of sad.

"What?" Snitch looked around the room. "Lucks! Ya have ta tell us now." He grinned. Everyone was still quiet. "I'm ovah Skitts. Honest." He smiled widely. "I promise." Everyone nodded uncomfortably and he rolled his eyes.

Flatt cleared her throat. "Come on, Lucks." She prodded the other girl with her foot.

"Mghfmph." Lucks said, her mouth full of Skittles.

"Who the heck is 'Mgrhfmf'?" Notes raised an eyebrow.

Lucks shook her head and laughed, swallowing. "I didn' say 'Mgrhfmf' I said..." Her ears were beginning to turn pink. "Um..."

"Spit it out!" Cat shook her.

"Mush."

---

**End Note:** So, whaddya think? This chapter isn't quite my fave, but I think the point came across! Review... and please tell me how much you effing love Race's car. Right? Right? lol... Please Review!


End file.
